


Maybe I Wanted It To Be Discovered

by Ziam22



Series: 'The Boyfriend List' [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is Kim, Liam is Ruby, M/M, Niall is Nora, Perrie is Katarina, This doesn't end good., Zayn is /Gideon/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An even /smaller/ thing based off of (one part of) the book, 'The Boyfriend List' which you people /still/ have to read.<br/>Or<br/>Liam never really got along with boys until he met Zayn, Niall's older brother.</p><p> </p><p>(THIS IS /NOT/ A CONTINUATION OF 'Cigarettes, Beer, Playgirl'. This is based off a /completely different/ scene in the book. Liam plays the same character but Zayn /doesn't/.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Wanted It To Be Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> This is another small thing based off another completely different part of the book, 'The Boyfriend List'
> 
> In 'Cigarettes, Beer, Playgirl' Zayn played Jackson and Liam played Ruby
> 
> In this one, Zayn plays Gideon and Liam plays Ruby.
> 
> DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?
> 
> THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF 'Cigarettes, Beer, Playgirl' I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH, OK SO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO 'Wait, wtf is going? Didn't they break up? Who's brother? What?'
> 
> OK.

Zayn Malik is Niall’s older brother. It’s hard to tell since Niall is blonde, with blue eyes, and as pale as a ghost, while Zayn is all black hair, hazel eyes, and dark sun-kissed skin. But they come from different mothers. Anyways, he graduated already and took a year off, driving around the country with some friends. He’s going to college soon enough.

Liam liked him starting in eighth grade, when Zayn was in tenth. He had such intense eyes. It began when Liam was over at Niall’s house playing video games. Zayn must not have had anything better to do, because he was hanging around with them.

He told a funny story about how the week before, his youth group leader from church brought in two loaves of banana bread for everyone to eat. One loaf was nice, fluffy, and sweet; the other was all sunk in and weighed like a pound.

The leader said the second one had been made with the exact same ingredients as the first only they were put together in the wrong order. He told the kids that the _wrong order_ made the whole banana bread taste gross, and it was the same thing with sex. If you had sex before marriage, you had done it in the _wrong order_. And _you_ would turn out gross. But if you did everything in the _right order_ , meaning not having sex until your wedding night, you came out wonderful, fluffy, and sweet. So all the boys and girls should save themselves for marriage.

Liam enjoyed the story and secretly promised himself he would save sex for after marriage so he could become beautiful and sweet and - _perfect_. Niall only scoffed and stood up to go to the kitchen to get them some drinks, warning Zayn not to scare Liam.

When Niall was out of sight, Zayn slid closer to Liam, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He whispered that he liked the gross, heavy banana bread, in Liam’s ear.

Liam shivered from the sudden contact and turned red. “Why?” He asked.

“Because you have to think for yourself,” Zayn said, “You can’t believe everything people tell you.”

“But did it taste better?” He wanted to know.

“Not really,” He admitted, “Politically.”

“Ok, but did it taste _kind of good_?”

“That’s not the point, Li. You know that, babe.” Zayn said it like he had confidence in Liam’s understanding. And with that, he smirked gently and moved back to his spot just as Niall walked in.

And all Liam could think of is that Zayn used _two_ nicknames for him in _one_ sentence, and yeah, he was totally in love.

*

It was then that Liam’s affection towards Zayn grew and he decided to write, ‘ _Liam loves ZM_ ’ on the bottom of his shoe the next day. He started tracing it with a purple magic marker whenever he was bored in class. Within a week, it had become bold and stood out against the yellow bottom.

*

Then one day, he forgot about the writing and crossed his legs, the written shoe exposed.

Niall saw the sole of his shoe and cried, “You mean ZM, Zayn, my brother?”

Liam blushed.

“Ew! I can’t believe you like my brother!”

“He _loves_ him,” Harry squealed, grabbing Liam’s foot to examine it closer, “That’s what he wrote.”

Liam started fidgeting nervously, but visibly relaxed once Niall and Harry promised not to tell.

“But since when do you like him?” Niall asked.

“No, since when do you _love_ him?” Harry corrected.

“He’s a nice guy.” Liam yanked his foot away.

“Nice doesn’t make you love someone.” Harry commented.

“Ugh,” Cringed Niall, “He’s gross.”

“He’s different,” - _Fascinating_ -, “He wants to become a musician.” Liam added.

“You think he’s cute?” Niall asked, wrinkling his nose in disbelief.

Of course Liam did. Zayn was -and is- incredibly cute in a messy, rebellious way. “Not really.” Liam replied nonchalantly.

“His eyebrows grow together.”

Liam loves his eyebrows. “It’s more his personality.” He stated, feeling stupid.

“And he never cleans his room. There’s mold growing there, somewhere.”

He was unusual, Liam wanted to say, Zayn had better things to do than be tidy. “I don’t care about that, just don’t tell him.”

“I said I wouldn’t.”

But of course Niall did. Or at least, he hinted. Liam should have remembered he had a bigger mouth than Louis.

That afternoon, Niall called and asked if Liam wanted to come over - and no, not for Zayn -, he just recently got ‘ _Arctic Monkeys_ ’ new album and didn’t want to listen to it alone, so Liam agreed.

To his surprise, Zayn answered the door. Shocked, because he wasn’t usually home until Liam had been gone for hours. Zayn told him that Niall was taking a shower real quick and that he would keep him company.

Liam was about to deny the offer, about to tell Zayn he could was alone, but as he sat on the couch, Zayn shuffled next to him and threw an arm over Liam’s shoulder and Liam felt his throat clog.

Zayn momentarily hummed before turning to Liam. “Li, I hear there’s something on your show that I should see.” He said.

“What?” Liam froze.

“On your shoe.” Zayn repeated.

“There isn’t anything.”

“I think there is.”

“No, there isn’t.”

“Come on, let me see it.”

“No!” Liam protested.

“Please?” Zayn whined.

“It’s nothing, leave me alone.” Liam snapped.

He talked him on the couch, laughing, and Liam squealed, completely embarrassed. Zayn pinned Liam’s hands down and used his other hand to reach down and snatch Liam’s show off his foot.

As soon as he saw what was written on the bottom of the shoe, Zayn got off Liam and his face changed.

And here is the reason that Liam loved Zayn Malik, with his lovely hairy eyebrows. Zayn didn’t laugh, or tease him, or tell him to get away. He turned serious and said, “Li, that’s so sweet, I’m flattered.”

“It’s only a doodle.” Liam lied, sitting up.

“No, it’s nice. I’d much rather it was you writing about me on your show than that annoying bird, Perrie.”

“Really?” Perrie was the awfully lovely girl in Liam’s grade that always tried to get Niall to talk about her to Zayn. What? Liam wasn’t the only one aware of Niall’s hot older brother.

“Sure.” Zayn grinned mischievously before leaning in close to Liam. “Say, have you ever kissed anybody before?” He asked.

“N-No.” Liam shook his head.

Zayn hummed happily, and slid to the floor, kneed down in front of Liam so they were eye leveled. He leaned in close, their noses barely brushed, but Liam’s breathe still stiffened.

“Are ya’ scared?” Zayn teased.

“No…” Liam choked out.

“Good.” Zayn muttered before he kissed Liam gently.

And, well that was Liam’s first kiss, that was with his crush, too. So if you think Liam didn’t feel anything - anywhere -, then you are certainly wrong.

He nervously wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him in closer, lips rushly moving.

Zayn chuckled against Liam and carefully put his palms on Liam’s thighs, steadying him down. He suddenly sucked in Liam’s bottom lip and he whimpered. Zayn, successfully, nibbled down for a while before prying Liam’s mouth open and slipped his tongue in to roam around.

Liam moaned subconsciously but moved his tongue against Zayn’s none less.

Zayn parted from Liam and wiped his mouth. He licked a hot wet striped up Liam’s chin, cleaning all the drool that was slipping, and whispered, “You’re such a good kid Liam.” And then he was gone.

*

Nothing else ever happened between Zayn and Liam, considering the rebel had actually gone to college a week later.

Sometimes Liam would see Zayn, on weekends or breaks, around Niall’s house and his heart would thump.

Zayn would say, “Hey, Li.” And wink and then leave.

Liam never felt like such a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I can't wait to write more from this book :D


End file.
